


Undertale: Group Chat

by LordBadass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBadass/pseuds/LordBadass
Summary: Post-Pacifist.After finally saving Monster-kind with her recently resurrected friend, Frisk decides to open a group chat so that she can communicate more effectively with them. This goes as well as you would expect.Cinnamon Roll - FriskChocolatey Edge - Characommit toaster bath - FloweyGoatmum - TorielMr. Dad Guy - AsgoreCoolSkeleton95 - Papyrusfunnybone - sanslegs - MettatonLesbian Fish - UndyneMewMewFan :3 - Alphys(Others:hOi - Temmiegod's mistake - BurgerpantsUndyneIsCool221 - Monster Kidplspetme - Lesser DogSpookyScaryTunes - NapstablookMay Add More)





	1. oh god what have I done?

201X. 7:30 AM

Cinnamon Roll created ‘Group Chat for Friends’.  
Cinnamon Roll added Chocolatey Edge.  
Cinnamon Roll added commit toaster bath.  
Cinnamon Roll added Goatmum.  
Cinnamon Roll added Mr. Dad Guy.  
Cinnamon Roll added CoolSkeleton95.  
Cinnamon Roll added funnybone.  
Cinnamon Roll added legs.  
Cinnamon Roll added Lesbian Fish.  
Cinnamon Roll added MewMewFan :3.

Cinnamon Roll: Hey everyone! I made this chat so we can talk to each other whenever we want.

Goatmum: Thank you, my child.

commit toaster bath: lmao loser

Chocolatey Edge: *high fives flowey*

commit toaster bath: Chara, i’M a FuCkInG fLoWeR

Chocolatey Edge: no.

commit toaster bath: understandable, have a nice day

Goatmum: Do not use such language on this chat, Flowey.

Cinnamon Roll: BTW me, Chara and Flowey are going to be marathoning Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure. Who wants to join?

MewMewFan :3: ME!!!

Lesbian Fish: wait isn’t that the one where those really buff guys get those weird powers and fight?

Chocolatey Edge: don’t forget about their poses

commit toaster bath: M E N A C I N G

legs: THEY POSE?! I simply must see this!

commit toaster bath: gay

Chocolatey Edge: gay

Lesbian Fish: gay

funnybone: gay

legs: I’M PROUD!

Cinnamon Roll: Petition to legally change Mettaton’s name into Gay Robot. All in favour say aye.

Lesbian Fish: aye

commit toaster bath: aye

funnybone: aye

MewMewFan :3: aye

Chocolatey Edge: aye

Goatmum: Aye

Cinnamon Roll: pfft even mum agrees

legs: wtf toriel

Goatmum: I mean it’s not incorrect…

Chocolatey Edge: oof

Cinnamon Roll: We’ll be starting the marathon at 7pm.

Lesbian Fish: K, me and Alphys will go.

legs: I can’t do 7pm. I have promised to do an interview for my precious fans.

commit toaster bath: who the fuck has an interview at 7pm

legs: Me.

commit toaster bath: fair

Cinnamon Roll: School is starting soon so me and Chara will be unable to talk.

MewMewFan :3: What about Flowey? Doesn’t he go to the same school?

Chocolatey Edge: yeah but he was suspended for assault and vandalism lol

Goatmum: That is far from a laughing matter, Chara!

Lesbian Fish: How is the little freak not in jail?

commit toaster bath: because I have dirt on all the teachers

Lesbian Fish: How?

Chocolatey Edge: me

Lesbian Fish: You know what? It’s too early for this shit.

funnybone: same. i’m going back to bed.

commit toaster bath: I bet you didn’t even leave the bed

funnybone: tru

commit toaster bath: fuck it. Talk to you later.

Chocolatey Edge: k see ya bro

Cinnamon Roll: Bye, everyone!

legs: Bye darlings!

MewMewFan :3: bye

Goatmum: Goodbye.


	2. Marathon Night 1/2

201X.  3:30 PM

Mr. Dad Guy is online!

Mr. Dad Guy: Oh my! It appears that I missed the earlier discussion. My apologies, everyone.

Goatmum: Oh no, please feel free to miss all of our conversations.

commit toaster bath: this’ll be great

legs: I’ll get the popcorn~

Lesbian Fish: You guys are assholes

commit toaster bath: stfu you lesbian jock

Lesbian Fish: Tbf you live in a fucking pot

commit toaster bath: fuck

Mr. Dad Guy is offline!

Goatmum: It’s nice to see that disgusting creature has taken up my advice.

commit toaster bath: fucking ruthless

legs: Have you just given up on stopping him from swearing?

Goatmum: It’s an impossible task. When he can’t verbally swear he’ll just make his face change into the words.

Lesbian Fish: I’m not even surprised.

CoolSkeleton95 is online

CoolSkeleton95: HELLO EVERYBODY! I WAS FASHIONABLY LATE AS I WAS DOING MY TRAINING AT THE GYM!

commit toaster bath: he literally types in capital letters, wtf

legs:  It’s one of the many things that makes him perfect~

commit toaster bath: gay

legs: We are not starting this up again.

commit toaster bath: btw why do you go to the gym? you literally have no muscles

CoolSkeleton95: WOWIE! THAT’S A GOOD POINT FLOWERY! UNDYNE WAS THE ONE WHO RECOMMENDED IT TO ME - SHE SAID IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR ME!

commit toaster bath: IT’S FLOWEY YOU MORON! F-L-O-W-E-Y!

CoolSkeleton95: OH! SORRY FOR CALLING YOU THE WRONG NAME FLOWERY!

commit toaster bath: fuck it - I’m messaging Chara

* * *

Frisk smiled as he walked down the busy streets with Chara in tow, both of them wearing high school navy coloured blazers, black trousers and red and black striped ties with different backpack’s on each of them.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Inquired Chara, “School was shit today.”

“True, school was quite...irritating for lack of better word - but we’re gonna finally get around to watching Diamond is Unbreakable!” Exclaimed Frisk as his smile grew into an excited grin while he jumped for joy. “I’ve heard so many good things about it!”

Chara rolled her eyes, “I’m sure it’ll be good...but maybe not good enough to warrant that sort of response in public.”

Frisk froze up at those words and realised that everyone was staring at the two of them in confusion, and some in annoyance. Frisk nervously waved at the crowd as Chara grabbed onto his arm and dragged him off.

“C’mon, we’ll be home late at this rate.” Spoke Chara with a sigh escaping her lips.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Muttered Frisk with an embarrassed smile. “I really made myself look an idiot, didn’t I?”

“Yep.” Deadpanned Chara.

“What the hell, Chara?! You’re supposed to comfort me - not roast me to oblivion and back.” Shouted Frisk with a look of disappointment on his face.

“I believe comforting people is your shtick Frisk.” Replied Chara with a cocky smirk. “Besides even if I said no, we both know that would be a lie.”

Frisk pouted and grumpily looked away muttering comments under his breath, “It’s the thought that counts douche.”

Chara simply rolled her eyes at her friend’s behaviour before her phone vibrated in her pocket. She signed in and saw a text from Flowey. She immediately grew a wide grin and her eyes were practically flashing in joy and excitement.

“Let me guess, Azzy messaged you?” Asked Frisk with a knowing smile.

“First off, only I can call him Azzy. Secondly, how the hell did you know?” Replied Chara with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s rather obvious considering that you act like a love sick puppy whenever you’re around him.” Said Frisk with a sly smirk.

Chara’s eyes widened as her pale skin became a bright red. “W-what the hell are you talking about?” She sputtered as she increased her walking speed.

Frisk rolled his eyes, “C’mon - you’re blushing like crazy! You totally have the hots for Asriel!”

“S-shut up!” Snarled Chara as she looked away. “A-anways, can we talk about something else now?! I have a message to respond to!”

Frisk nodded as a devious smile formed on his face. “Only if you agree to one thing.”

Chara gulped nervously as she notices the mischievous glint in Frisk’s eye. “What is it?”

“When we’re marathoning Jojo tonight - you have to kiss Asriel. Full on the lips.” Declared Frisk with a hellish grin.

Chara went completely still, her mouth was flapping uselessly as her brain froze. After taking many minutes to process this she was able to respond to Frisk with an eloquent “WHAT?!”

“You heard me! You have to kiss Asriel. If you don’t I’ll tell him about your massive crush on him~!” Sung Frisk happily.

Chara slouched over in defeat. “Fine! But I’ll get you back for this Frisk!”

Frisk simply giggled, “I’m sure you will.”

* * *

commit toaster bath-Chocately Edge

201X. 3:35 PM

commit toaster bath: i’m so fucking bored

Chocately Edge: we’re almost home bro. Btw how the hell are you bored??? Don’t you own like a couple hundred games at this point?

commit toaster bath: yeah but only a few of them are violent. I’ve played the shit out of all the violent ones.

Chocately Edge: Oh. I’ll try to steal some more next time we’re out. Any ones you have in mind?

commit toaster bath: see this is why i love you

* * *

 

Frisk raised their eyebrow as Chara squealed to herself in pure happiness. Frisk just shrugged and continued walking with Chara slowly following behind.

* * *

commit toaster bath: i want GTA IV. we can take turns killing people.

Chocately Edge: k. Me and Frisk are just a few streets away. ttyl

commit toaster bath: neato

* * *

Sans yawned as he laid on bed with a bottle of ketchup in one hand, and his phone in the other. He was scrolling through videos until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Shock shot up his spine.

Papyrus was out, Toriel had a day-off but she usually texts him before coming over, Grillby just continues knocking until he gets a response, and then burns down the door once he gets irritated enough. Those three were the only ones who knew were the key to his house was. So who broke into his house and then decided to knock on his door?

Clearly an idiot looking for a bad time.

He stood up and began walking to the door as heard shuffling on the other side. His right eye began to glow a bright blue as his hand slowly began to move the handle.

“OH MY GOD JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Roared a familiar voice on the other side.

Sans faltered a bit, a look of confusion on his face until a light bulb set off in his brain. Burgerpants. The crazy monster was a delivery driver for Mettaton’s fast-food company and Sans had ordered from them an hour ago.

Sans opened the door and saw an irritated Burgerpants standing with his arms crossed, a cigarette in his mouth as his fingers barely clung onto the bag of food, covered with excessive amounts of ketchup.

“how did you get in?” Asked Sans with a raised eyebrow (or the skeletal equivalent).

“Your window was opened so I fucking vaulted that bitch.” Spoke Burgerpants with a smug grin. “I was gonna text you but my phone, like everything in my shitty life, decided to become useless and die on me.”

Sans looked at the borderline insane monster before him before grabbing his wallet. “how much?”

“You’re the one who ordered shithead.” Replied Burgerpants flatly. “But if you’re too lazy to remember it’s about £12.”

Sans nodded and pulled out the correct amount of notes and coins. “y’know, sometimes you should text me because we really gotta ketchup.”

Burgerpants wore a blank expression as he wordlessly dropped the food and walked down the stairs and vaulted through the window he entered in, all while making no noise whatsoever.

“tough crowd.” Muttered Sans as he walked into his room, fully intent on eating his GlamDog, a new product made by Mettaton in order for the metal celebrity to gain Sans approval in dating Papyrus, with an unholy amount of red liquid upon it. He grabbed his ketchup bottle and decided to add more.

He briefly wondered what Mettaton would make to gain Sans approval in the marriage of his brother. He took a bite and decided it would be a lifetime supply of ketchup-drowned GlamDogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this. I was working through the 8th chapter of Thorns Of Love but decided that I wanted to write something more comedic and fluffy. I have almost completed the next TOL chapter and if all goes well then it should be up sometime tomorrow!


End file.
